The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Orientation of a spark plug within a combustion chamber may affect combustion, and therefore engine performance including power output, emissions and fuel economy. The combustion process may benefit from an orientation of the spark plug where the side electrode is oriented outward relative to the fuel injector. Complicated assembly processes may be required to ensure a desired orientation between the spark plug and the fuel injector resulting in additional cost and assembly time.